


~ Ever Since We Met

by BloodyIria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Internal Conflict, M/M, Self-Acceptance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIria/pseuds/BloodyIria
Summary: [Raccolta scritta per la KurooTsukki p0rn week! Con la speranza di riuscire a portarla a termine!](#1 – Against The Wall)"L’aria brucia.È la sola considerazione che Tsukishima riesce a formulare, l’unico ectoplasma di un pensiero coerente che si materializza, danzando, nei nebulosi anfratti della sua mente inebriata."(Postata in contemporanea su EFP)





	1. How does a heart love…

 

**~ Ever Since We Met**  
   
**How does a heart love…**  
**(#1 – Against The Wall)**

 

L’aria brucia.  
È la sola considerazione che Tsukishima riesce a formulare, l’unico ectoplasma di un pensiero coerente che si materializza, danzando, nei nebulosi anfratti della sua mente inebriata.  
La parete è gelida contro la schiena nuda e le mani di Kuroo ardono contro le sue cosce, inchiodandolo lì, alla superficie ruvida di un tramezzo sporco.  
Ogni graffio nella carne è inciso dal ritmo di quella cavalcata silenziosa, ogni respiro intrappola e _strozza_ tutti i gemiti che gli bruciano in gola.  
Non fa male.  
Kei si abbandona alla corrente di eccitazione che gli scioglie i muscoli ed osserva le labbra schiuse e ruvide di Tetsurou fra le lacrime ancora aggrappate alle sue ciglia.  
È così piacevole da essere frustrante, tanto appagante da far montare in lui una rabbia tale che avrebbe voluto urlare, afferrargli quegli stupidi capelli di pece e intimargli di non smettere per nulla al mondo, di continuare fino ad asfissiarlo, fino a lasciarlo esausto e svuotato a leccar via il loro orgasmo.  
   
In effetti, ad un certo punto, Tsukishima alza per davvero la voce.  
“Basta. Smettila.” Dice, invece, sollevando le mani a bloccare Kuroo per le spalle.  
_No. Troppo tardi._  
Pensa, avvertendo il caldo orgasmo dell’altro schizzargli sulla coscia, e si scrolla il giovane di dosso come se fosse un grosso e gonfio insetto rivoltante. A quel gesto, il suo pene eretto pulsa con disapprovazione, ed una smorfia disgustata e _insoddisfatta_ intaglia i lineamenti del viso magro.  
Tetsurou lo guarda.  
È disorientato, confuso, ferito e forse spaventato.  
_Credevo lo volessimo entrambi._  
Kei lo intravede nei riflessi delle sue iridi nere e impaurite, laghi profondi in cui soffocare – chiude gli occhi, trattiene il respiro e la sua coscienza si immerge in quelle torbide acque senza più il desiderio di risalire.  
_Se ti ho ferito, posso rimediare._  
Tsukishima lo legge sulle sue labbra, ma non riesce a distinguere se possa essere solo un’illusione, un bisbiglio o forse un grido.  
Non sente nulla.  
Ci sono solo il rombo del sangue nelle orecchie, il martellare incessante del suo cuore e il dolore dell’erezione inappagata fra le gambe.  
Allora, gli dà le spalle, chiudendosi nel piccolo e squallido bagno.  
Le mani tremano, le gambe faticano a reggerlo e il respiro non ritorna dai meandri neri degli occhi di Kuroo. Persino la sua anima è ancora inchiodata alla sudicia parete contro cui il giovane lo ha retto con premura.  
_Tieniti a me._  
_Non ti lascio andare._  
_Dimmi se fa male._  
Ed è stato tutto tanto splendido che ha quasi temuto di perdersi, di credere in qualcosa fuori dalla sfera del suo _controllo_.  
Kei si piega su se stesso in un gomitolo di carne nuda e tremante, le braccia a far da scudo alla testa che, ad ogni battito del pugno di Kuroo contro la porta, pulsa sempre più dolorosamente.  
   
È la sua prima notte a Tokyo in vista dell’Università, e Tsukishima l’ha trascorsa sul pavimento del bagno di un Love Hotel.  
Le pareti sono intrise di nicotina, hanno memorizzato l’eco di migliaia di gemiti, ed ora i rimorsi dei due giovani si perdono nella fantasmagoria delle voci notturne della città.  
Se si concentra abbastanza, Kei riesce persino a distinguere il respiro regolare di Kuroo, addormentato dall’altra parte della porta.  
Ride amaramente.  
_È sbagliato._  
L’aria brucia.  
E così le tracce delle sue lacrime lungo le guance incavate.  
   
***Fine**  
   
**Note**  
Pare che ce l’abbia fatta davvero a scrivere questa prima flash per la KurooTsukki P0rn week! Il punto è riuscire a mantenere il ritmo per i prossimi sei giorni, ahah!  
Ad essere onesta, ho una mezza idea da sviluppare nel corso di questa (si spera) raccolta. Mi auguro di riuscire a realizzarla, ma non prometto nulla!  
Se tutto va bene, a domani!  
Altrimenti… mi auguro che questa cosa sconclusionata sia comunque piaciuta. ;P  
_Iria_  
   
~~11/10 Against The Wall~~  
11/11 Bite Marks  
11/12 Car  
11/13 Dawn  
11/14 Free Prompt (?)  
11/15 Floor  
11/16 Gold (?)  
11/17 Happy Birthday Kuroo  
   
   
   
   
   
 


	2. … if no one has noticed its presence? (#2 – Bite Marks)

 

**~ Ever Since We Met**  
   
**… if no one has noticed its presence?**  
**(#2 – Bite Marks)**

 

Macchie rosse sulla pelle, punti cremisi dai contorni irregolari e sfumati di blu. I più vecchi sono ormai incartapecoriti, attraversati da venature gialle e verdi.  
Kei ne descrive le forme con la punta delle dita, studiandoli allo specchio della camera e, a ogni tocco, gli sembra di percepire di nuovo il leggero respiro di Kuroo contro la cute.  
È caldo, le sue mani sono attente e la bocca vorace esita prima di ogni morso.  
Tsukishima si sente duro tra le gambe.  
In quel ricordo, Tetsurou si strofina fra le sue natiche, lentamente.  
Lo tiene fermo, perché ancora non ha terminato di dipingergli la carne della spalla – non il collo. _Deve essere tenuto nascosto, un segreto_. Quegli amplessi sono incubi della notte, ombre di errori commessi nell'irrazionalità.  
Lasciando scivolare il proprio pene tra le dita lunghe (quelle di Kuroo sono ruvide, un po' indurite dai calli, si muovono a frugarlo e a stringerlo, come a sperimentare con cura cosa possa essergli più gradito), Tsukishima si sente terribilmente _sporco_.  
Ansima e, al primo segno di cedimento delle gambe, si stende sul letto.  
Delinea la propria erezione fra due dita, si accarezza fino a perdere il senso della realtà e poi se la avvolge in una mano. Quindi, al ricordo di Kuroo che lo riempie, comincia a muoverla, _su e giù_ , i muscoli tesi e il bacino a spingere contro le lenzuola troppo fredde.  
_Di più._  
Il fantasma del giovane è lì, a tenerlo per le natiche.  
Mani grandi e sicure gli aprono il sedere ad ogni affondo, e Kei si sente così pieno da dimenticarsi di respirare.  
_C'è il suo profumo._  
In ogni morso e contro la pelle sudata, può percepire ciò che resta di quell’aroma acre di cedro, il pizzicore di un’essenza forte mischiata all'odore salato delle loro carni nude.  
È solo una traccia e, certo, la percepisce a stento, ma gli basta per macchiare le lenzuola. Allora, ingoia un lungo gemito e i suoi muscoli si sciolgono dolcemente nel calore dell’orgasmo.    
Nel ricercare ancora le orme lasciate da Kuroo, muove la mano sporca di sperma lungo il ventre e di colpo si ferma, fremendo di dolore.  
_C’è il segno gonfio di un morso._  
Distingue i denti, le punture blu dei canini, alcune gocce rosse di sangue essiccato.  
Porta la mano pulita alle labbra e chiude gli occhi per soffocare un grido e il disgusto della nausea.  
_Non è di Tetsurou._  
È uno sbaglio che ha l'odore di liquore stantio e il sapore di una lingua sconosciuta, infetta di nicotina.  
Quel segno è stato impresso sul suo stomaco nonostante il battito impazzito e non udito di un cuore impaurito.  
_No!_  
Eppure, ogni rifiuto inconscio è stato coperto e attutito da mugolii vogliosi, ondate di lento piacere perfettamente definibili come reazioni chimiche _del tutto spiegabili_ nel suo corpo.  
Il panico lo attanaglia.  
   
Respira piano per ritrovare se stesso e la propria lucidità.  
È solo.  
Va tutto bene.  
Eppure, avverte ancora le dita frementi di Kuroo disegnargli le labbra e, da qualche parte, il suono della sua stupida risata solleticargli l’udito.  
Se lo ripete di nuovo, come una litania.  
_Va tutto bene._  
   
***Fine**  
   
**Note**  
   
Ed anche il secondo giorno è andato!  
Se vi state chiedendo “Ma l’idea è quella di far soffrire Tsukki?”, la risposta è “Sì, assolutamente”. :°D  
Cercando comunque di dare un senso a tutte le sue disavventure.  
Il tema della raccolta vuole essere, essenzialmente, l’ _accettazione_ (di sé, dei propri sentimenti…). Spero davvero di riuscire ad arrivare fino alla fine! °w°  
A domani, se tutta va bene. uvu  
_Iria_  
   
~~11/10 Against The Wall~~  
~~11/11 Bite Marks~~  
11/12 Car  
11/13 Dawn  
11/14 Free Prompt (?)  
11/15 Floor  
11/16 Gold (?)  
11/17 Happy Birthday Kuroo  
 


	3. And where does it go?  (#3 – Car)

 

**~ Ever Since We Met**  
   
**And where does it go?**  
**(#3 – Car)**

   
 

Kei ha parcheggiato l’auto sulla strada adiacente al locale in cui sono stati fino a quel momento. La musica gli ronza nelle orecchie e sulla lingua ancora pizzicano gli aromi fruttati dei cocktail bevuti, quando la ragazza che l’accompagna lo spinge verso la vettura.  
Stringendosi a lui, la giovane sorride, e Tsukishima avverte i piccoli seni tondi premere contro il suo torace, la camicia mezza sbottonata attaccarsi alla pelle sudata.   
Lei ha lunghi capelli corvini raccolti su di un lato, gli occhi neri e profondi, labbra rosse sfumate dal rossetto appena sbavato dagli alcolici mandati giù.  
Ha un collo da cigno, lungo e sottile. Alla luce bianca dei lampioni, Kei intravede la vene gonfie correre sotto la cute rosata e ad un solo e misurato tocco percepisce il battito del cuore di lei contro la punta delle dita.  
_È incredibile._  
Non c’è nessuno in giro a quell’ora e la giovane si muove audace, prendendo il controllo.  
Gli infila le mani nelle mutande, senza troppi preamboli, e Kei si adagia all’auto, rovesciando il capo all’indietro.  
_Levati di dosso._  
Ma è troppo ubriaco per biascicare quel lucido pensiero. Inoltre, è da troppo tempo che non ci sono mani o labbra estranee ad esplorare il suo corpo.  
_Così è normale. Così è giusto._  
Nonostante la sua sanità mentale si stia lentamente sgretolando fra le labbra tinte di scarlatto della giovane in ginocchio davanti a lui.  
Kei è silenzioso. Non la invita con parole volgari a succhiarglielo più velocemente, non glie lo spinge fino in fondo alla gola.  
Aspetta, si affida alla sua bocca e distoglie lo sguardo dagli occhi neri, _troppo neri_ , della bella amante.  
   
_Sì, è bella._  
È una constatazione della realtà.  
Certi conoscenti hanno persino detto che sono una splendida coppia.  
Lei è arrossita.  
Lui ha calato gli occhi sul cuore (il suo) sanguinante e calpestato, proprio lì, ai loro piedi.  
   
Tsukishima osserva la pesante porta di servizio dell’edificio davanti al quale l’auto è parcheggiata. La luce d’emergenza ronza, lattiginosa, illuminando appena l’uscio che si apre con lentezza.  
_Grandioso, ci manca solo questa._  
Pensa, ma ciò che vede subito dopo lo paralizza, tanto che non riesce a fermare o ad avvisare la compagna della presenza estranea.  
_Kuroo._  
È come un incubo.  
L’attenzione dell’altro giovane scivola piano su di loro.  
Dapprima la sua espressione appare esasperata, divertita e fa per muoversi, quasi a voler lasciare ai due amanti il giusto spazio privato – anche se in un luogo pubblico.  
Poi, però, quando riconosce Kei, Tetsurou si congela sul posto.  
Tsukishima vede i suoi occhi neri spalancarsi, tingersi di confusione e poi di delusione.  
Kei vorrebbe urlare. Allungare una mano in sua direzione per giustificarsi, per pregarlo di capire – _deve essere così e non diversamente, mi dispiace._  
Ma tutto ciò che traspare dalla sua espressione è solo una supplica.  
_Fermati e guardami. Non andartene._  
E Kuroo, irrazionalmente, sembra percepire quella disperazione, perché resta lì, tiene lo sguardo fisso in quello di Kei ed accetta di divenire il suo mezzo di fuga.  
   
Gli occhi grandi della ragazza che lo sta succhiando diventano sottili ed affilati, brillano di scherno accattivante.  
I suoi capelli si accorciano, ispidi aculei di nero inchiostro, e le mani non sono più lisce, ma ruvide e forti e virili.  
Lo tengono per i fianchi fino ad illividire la carne e solo a quel pensiero, al masochistico ricordo del dolore estatico, Kei viene fra le sue labbra – sono screpolate e rotte dal freddo, non tinte di rosso e morbide.  
_“Scusami”._ Le dice, dandole un fazzoletto, allontanandola rapido.  
“Ti accompagno a casa”. Aggiunge, provando ad ignorare l’indignazione e il disgusto e la furia in quegli occhi profondi.  
Anche lui prova quegli stessi sentimenti: non ha bisogno del silenzio addolorato di un altro essere umano a ricordarglielo.  
_Mi dispiace._  
   
_Ambulatorio veterinario._  
Mentre si immette sulla strada principale, legge l’insegna all’angolo e lascia morire in gola un’amara risata.  
In effetti, Kuroo sta studiando veterinaria e, probabilmente, è il dannato tirocinante di quel posto.  
Nel tentare di liberarsi di ogni suo ricordo, ha rimosso e strappato via con forza anche tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto tenerlo _davvero_ lontano da lui.  
_Che scherzo ridicolo._  
   
***Fine**  
   
Ed eccoci arrivati alla terza flash/one-shot(tina).  
Qualcosa si muove.  
_Forse._ :°D  
E forse riuscirò ad arrivare alla fine. u_u’  
Alla prossima, e grazie a chi legge ~.  
_Iria_  
   
~~11/10 Against The Wall~~  
~~11/11 Bite Marks~~  
~~11/12 Car~~  
11/13 Dawn  
11/14 Free Prompt (?)  
11/15 Floor  
11/16 Gold (?)  
11/17 Happy Birthday Kuroo


	4. Trembling hands play my heart like a drum (#4 – Dawn)

 

**~ Ever Since We Met**

 

 

**Trembling hands play my heart like a drum**  
**(#4 – Dawn)**

 

 

L’alba è gelida.  
Come l’asfalto sotto al corpo rigido e dolorante.  
_Proprio un perfetto idiota._  
Le mani non si muovono, le dita non rispondono – la squadra del club universitario lo ammazzerà. Se non sarà prima la Morte a banchettare con la sua anima, certo. Però, forse, il capitano pretenderà giusto un _pezzetto_ di lui. Quel giovane è terrificante, avrà alleati anche all’Inferno.  
C’è rosso ovunque.  
_Lei sta bene._  
Lo sa, lo percepisce dal panico nella sua voce, dal suo profumo – _Splendida Jasmin Noir_ , BVLGARI – corrotto dal sale del sangue.  
Già immagina i titoli dei giornali.  
_Morto frocio represso. Era ubriaco alla guida._  
Ironia della sorte, ha rispettato il codice della strada, fermandosi per una precedenza – _tecnicamente_ , non ha colpe.  
_Vallo a spiegare a quelli che ti apriranno come un maiale per l’autopsia._  
In parte, spera allora di aver almeno espiato un frammento delle proprie colpe: si è allungato verso la giovane appena in tempo, l’ha stretta a sé.  
_Mi dispiace._  
Glie l’ha gridato all’impatto.  
_Mi dispiace, Tetsurou._  
Ha aggiunto, vomitando sangue.  
   
L’alba è gelida, però le lenzuola che lo stringono a Kuroo sono calde e confortevoli.  
Si avvinghia appena un po’ di più al ragazzo nudo al suo fianco e tira su col naso – _La Nuit de l’Homme_ , Yves Saint Laurent. Gli piace, è molto forte. Sa di pepe e gli solletica piacevolmente le narici.  
“Tsukki ~…”  
Sbuffa a quel tono di scherno, e poi grugnisce nell’incavo del suo collo. Il profumo è molto più intenso in quel punto, può sentirne la traccia fin dietro all’orecchio. Pizzica il suo olfatto e gli trasmette un brivido lungo tutta la schiena.  
Perde un battito, quando percepisce la mano dell’amante ferma sul suo petto.  Tamburella con le dita sullo sterno sporgente, poi scivola a sinistra, fermandosi all’altezza del cuore.  
_È come se lo tenesse in pugno._  
Il sole ancora non arriva alla finestra. C’è solo una strana luce azzurra e sfumata di rosa a colorare i loro corpi stretti.  
La lingua di Tetsurou percorre il suo addome e Kei ripiega le gambe, aprendole per fargli spazio.  
_Ti voglio qui._  
Carne contro carne, il profumo diviene più intenso: c’è qualcosa di legnoso, sa di cedro, penetrante come l’odore di erba fresca al mattino.  
Forse arriva da fuori, forse non è la pelle di Kuroo.  
Si aggrappa a lui, lo stringe di più a sé, mentre il giovane continua a strofinare le loro erezioni l’una contro l’altra.  
_È bello, è soddisfacente._  
Lo fa gemere senza vergogna, e lascia che Kuroo gli tenga quella mano bella e grande sul cuore. Per tutto il tempo.  
_Sei la mia debolezza, lo senti?_  
_Sei tutto ciò che mi terrorizza, lo capisci?_  
   
L’alba dell’ospedale è asettica.  
Sa di disinfettante e sangue secco, e la luce è bianca.  
Prima di aprire gli occhi, Kei esita. Potrebbe trovarsi all’altro mondo, potrebbe aver sognato, eppure il suono elettronico di un qualche macchinario lì vicino è piuttosto eloquente.  
_Bip-bip_ ed alcol etilico denaturato.  
Con grande sforzo, riesce ad aprire un occhio, mentre l’altro, invece, gli restituisce solo l’intensità del buio senza fine. Respira a fondo, non ha bisogno dello shock del panico – lo shock del panico potrebbe ucciderlo, e manderebbe a puttane tutti gli sforzi fatti per rimetterlo assieme.  
Ovatta contro la pelle: deve esserci una medicazione, e a quella constatazione torna a respirare. Braccia e mani, invece, preferisce non cercarle con lo sguardo. Avrà tempo per piangere, per metabolizzare l’accaduto e rassegnarsi alle ossa e ai nervi a pezzi.  
_Bip-bip._  
Mentre prende lentamente coscienza di sé e di ciò che lo circonda, percepisce un lieve peso all’altezza del cuore.  
Con i sensi attuti e rallentati dagli analgesici, non l’ha inizialmente notato, ma nota una mano _familiare_ disperatamente aggrappata alla sua veste d’ospedale.  
Il respiro si appesantisce.  
_Ora è difficile gestire il panico._  
C’è il suo profumo nell’aria, Kei riesce ad annusarlo appena. È vecchio di giorni, non intenso come in altre occasioni, quindi si perde facilmente fra le mura sterili e spoglie – _La Nuit de l’Homme_ , Yves Saint Laurent.  
   
L’alba è lenta.  
Ci sono ancora delle stelle insistenti nel cielo striato di azzurro, quando Kei abbassa gli occhi sul viso addormentato di Kuroo.  
Fra le labbra ha il sapore salato delle lacrime, perché ha pianto silenziosamente, ingoiando ogni singhiozzo e leccando via le gocce salmastre.  
Sarebbe stato meglio morire.  
Perdersi per sempre, e non tornare mai più indietro.  
La mano di Tetsurou si muove appena sul suo cuore e lo fa con un tremito. Il giovane si sta svegliando, Tsukishima lo percepisce dal suo respiro, e presto Kuroo capirà che è cosciente.  
Trattiene il fiato, e si sforza di ignorare il desiderio di continuare a piangere.  
Per la prima volta, Kei non nega a se stesso che vorrebbe stringerla, quella mano. Afferrarla e baciarla per non lasciarla più andare via.  
_Ma non può farlo._  
“Ed è ciò che merito”.  
   
***Fine**  
   
E sono ancora qua! Incredibile, sono arrivata a quattro giorni di seguito. :°D  
Spero che sia stato un capitolo gradito, in qualche modo…  
Grazie per le letture!  
Alla prossima ~.  
_Iria_  
   
~~11/10 Against The Wall~~  
~~11/11 Bite Marks~~  
~~11/12 Car~~  
~~11/13 Dawn~~  
11/14 Free Prompt (?)  
11/15 Floor  
11/16 Gold (?)  
11/17 Happy Birthday Kuroo  
   
 


	5. But the beat’s gotten lost in the show (#5 – Free Prompt: Intermezzo)

**~ Ever Since We Met**  
   
**But the beat’s gotten lost in the show**   
**(#5 – Free Prompt: Intermezzo)**

   
È stato complicato.  
Kei pensa che ricominciare a muoversi, a parlare e a confrontarsi sia stata la parte più assurda, quella che per poco non l’ha spinto sull’orlo del precipizio.  
Ogni suo gesto diventa un promemoria – _ricordi? Sei vivo. Fino a qualche mese fa eri un ammasso di carne cruda e ossa spezzate, però adesso stai respirando a pieni polmoni e non fa neanche più male. Hai ringraziato, pezzente?_ – e spesso si ritrova a ridere tra sé o a chiudersi in un silenzio ottuso ad ascoltare la propria coscienza.  
 _Molto simpatica._  
Kageyama è stato il solo a presentarsi fino all'ultimo giorno sulla soglia della sua stanza d’ospedale, nonostante i numerosi inviti ad andare al diavolo.  
Forse è più preoccupato per l’inesistente carriera da pallavolista di Kei, ma in realtà, quando siede di fianco al suo letto, Kageyama segue lo sguardo del vecchio compagno di squadra verso il cielo e resta in silenzio con lui per tutta la durata della visita.  
 _Tsukishima glie ne è grato, in parte._  
Tobio forza la sua presenza nella stanza, ma non la invade con le parole. È un bene che sia un idiota, risulta più semplice averci a che fare, quando la situazione è troppo grande o complessa da capire.  
 _L'accetta soltanto._  
Ed è ciò di cui Kei ha bisogno in quel momento: accettare e metabolizzare, perché per lo scontro non è ancora il tempo.  
 _Yamaguchi, invece_...  
Kei sospira.  
Sa di averlo ferito profondamente e che ci sia poco da fare per riparare il danno. Gli ha detto che se avesse voluto ammazzarsi, avrebbe anche potuto trascinarsi fino alla finestra della sua stanza e lasciarsi cadere da lì, e che lui, Tadashi, non avrebbe avuto comunque alcun diritto di proferire parola in merito: erano suoi problemi soltanto, e non sarebbero bastate belle e nobili parole a sedarli o a metterli da parte.  
Probabilmente, non gli è arrivato un pugno in piena faccia perché era a letto ad ingoiare il dolore di un paio di punti saltati, e già sembrava una punizione più che appropriata.  
 _Però l’ha visto._ Ha notato il cambiamento sul suo viso, i muscoli tendersi nello sforzo di non insultarlo, di non gridare o forse di non piangere. Poi, tremando, ha preso le proprie cose ed è andato via, senza tornare più.  
 _Kei deve scusarsi._  
Anche se inutile, un giorno dovrà trovarne _non_ la forza (non c’è nulla di sbagliato o di faticoso nell’ammettere d’essere marci, quello è stato un passo che ha già affrontato diverso tempo prima), ma il momento più opportuno per farlo.  
Il battito del suo cuore deve essersi perso da qualche parte, fra gli insulti e una frase velenosa di troppo, perché non riesce più ad avvertirlo.  
 _Forse è morto davvero e questo è il suo personale inferno._  
Sospira, tornando ad osservare gli allenamenti della squadra dell’Università, poggiandosi ad una stampella. Può camminare, solo che continua ad averne bisogno per i lunghi tratti o per i momenti in piedi. Le braccia sono guarite, per le dita e le mani, invece, la fisioterapia è ancora intensa.  
È una giusta punizione – _anche non vedere più Kuroo lo è_.  
 _No._  
Dovrebbe smettere di prendersi in giro.  
 _Quello è solo crudele._  
   
Al risveglio, ha cercato di spiegarsi, di dare un senso a tutta quell’enorme cazzata, ma non ce l’ha fatta.  
Ha guardato Tetsurou, e poi le mani coperte in strati di bende e gesso, e non ha potuto fare nulla, né stringerlo o ritrarsi al calore della sua pelle.  
Immobile e spaventato, Kei ha solo chinato lo sguardo.  
“Non dovresti essere qui.”  
 _Ma sei la sola presenza di cui ho bisogno, tutto ciò che mi serve per_ affrontarmi _._  
“Va’ via.”  
   
Ci ha messo del tempo, _troppo_ , ma lentamente ha iniziato a comprendere l’entità dell’autodistruzione cui si esposto.  
Lo ha letto sul proprio viso più emaciato che mai, nel tremore violento e doloroso delle mani non più ferme e controllate.  
Poi, lo ha visto nei propri sogni. Piano, gli è parso sempre più stupidamente ovvio come quel desiderio, quel _bisogno_ di Kuroo, non fosse affatto una perversione.  
   
Lo bacia, ed è felice.  
Avverte la sua bocca su ogni centimetro di pelle, e la gioia lo pervade fino a farlo bruciare.  
Sente l’ombra di quelle belle labbra carnose ovunque: sulle cosce, lungo l’inguine e poi per tutta la lunghezza del pene.  
Kuroo è lì, sosta sul glande, e poi gli solletica il frenulo con la lingua, piano, leccandolo a lungo, riducendolo ad un pasticcio ansante e sudato.  
Kei è nelle sue mani e si offre a lui del tutto: è un sacrificio che è disposto a compiere, perché in quei momenti nascosti ogni dubbio scivola via, e resta la certezza che il cuore soffocato fino ad un attimo prima stia lentamente riprendendo a battere.  
Però, nei sogni tutto è più semplice: c’è una barriera tra la cruda realtà e l’intimo universo di chi, in quei luoghi, ama e spera – _in cosa, non sa dirlo di preciso._  
   
Ad ogni nuovo risveglio, il mondo è più grigio e doloroso.  
Kuroo non c’è, e i piccoli barattoli di pillole sono l’unica ed effettiva costante a scandire le ore del giorno.  
Eppure, Kei sorride: ora avverte un inedito coraggio a _pretendere_ uno spazio nel suo cuore.  
   
 ***Fine**  
   
 **Note**  
   
“Intermezzo”.  
Ciò significa che le ultime fanfiction avranno un’atmosfera diversa, _vero_? Lo spero, ma i piani _dovrebbero_ essere quelli. :°D  
Alla prossima, e grazie come sempre per le letture ~.  
   
 ~~11/10 Against The Wall~~  
 ~~11/11 Bite Marks~~  
 ~~11/12 Car~~  
 ~~11/13 Dawn~~  
 ~~11/14 Free Prompt: Intermezzo~~  
11/15 Floor  
11/16 Gold (?)  
11/17 Happy Birthday Kuroo


	6. You have set your heart on…  (#6 – Floor/Frustration)

**~ Ever Since We Met**  
   
**You have set your heart on…**   
**(#6 – Floor/Frustration)**

   
La loro prima volta è stata scandita dall’urgenza e dall’adrenalina del segreto, il timore d’essere scoperti ad un sospiro appena più alto.  
 _Sesso._  
All’inizio, Kei non ha saputo definire se fosse stato bello o meno, ma col senno di poi ha compreso in pieno il sentimento di selvaggia liberazione che l’ha travolto, quel ruggito di _pazza gioia_ che gli è esploso nel cuore mentre respirava sulla bocca di Kuroo.  
Per diverso tempo, Tsukishima ha pensato soltanto che la causa di quell’attrazione fosse pura e semplice _frustrazione_ , condita dall’ovvia tempesta ormonale dell’adolescenza.  
 _Eppure, gli occhi di Kuroo sono molto belli._  
Pensa, e per quanto abbia tentato di distogliere l’attenzione dalla loro forma felina o dal lampo divertito nello sguardo profondo, si è ritrovato spesso a cadere in quelle due trappole nere.  
 _Tetsurou ha un corpo attraente._  
Considera, notando le gambe forti e scattanti, scoprendosi a studiare decisamente troppe volte la linea definita dei lunghi muscoli delle cosce.  
 _Kuroo ha un buon odore._  
Sembra assurdo, però il giovane della Karasuno ha notato come la fragranza del doccia-schiuma assuma una nota differente ed unica contro la pelle del più grande.  
Lo rilassa, gli trasmette una sensazione di già vissuto e familiare, e un po’ odia non essere in grado di dare una spiegazione razionale a quel fiume di pensieri che lo intimoriscono.  
 _Il capitano della Nekoma sa ciò che vuole_.  
Gli sorride, gli tende una mano e lo spinge contro i propri limiti.  
È frustrante – _è stimolante_.  
Con quegli occhi neri, sembra voler leggere nella sua anima e ottenere da lui tutto ciò che può sottrargli, _ogni azione e reazione_.  
Kuroo lo strappa all’apatia e lo costringe ad agire, a legarsi a qualcosa, aggrappandovisi per godere e riscaldarsi di quella passione.  
Kei non può perdonarlo, _né vuole_ , mentre gli tira i capelli e lo trattiene contro le proprie labbra. Lo sente gemere, un lamento sorpreso e deliziato – fili neri tra le dita, stupidamente morbidi e quasi impalpabili come fumo.  
Lo odia, perché Tetsurou rappresenta tutto ciò che è sbagliato: una passione ridicola e spietata, un’attrazione difficilmente accettabile dalla società.  
 _Ma gli piace._  
Così tanto che il suo cuore nascosto si riavvia al tocco rovente del più grande contro la carne.  
Via le stupide uniformi, al diavolo gli allenatori e gli altri compagni.  
 _Si bramano._  
Al punto da tremare e lottare per aversi.  
   
L’ultima volta, l’hanno fatto sul pavimento del piccolo monolocale di Kuroo.  
È stato lento.  
È stato bello.  
Nell’ingresso, Kei ha buttato da parte la stampella e gli ha afferrato un polso, muovendo le dita rigide con difficoltà per cercare di intrecciarle a quelle del compagno e di stringergli una mano. Quindi, l’ha tenuta al petto con tutta la forza che gli è rimasta e, portandola alle labbra, baciandola, gli ha chiesto scusa scivolando in ginocchio.  
 _E Kuroo è caduto con lui._  
L’ha tenuto per una spalla, gli ha sorriso e l’ha stretto a sé come a volerlo imprimere sulla pelle.  
 _Non ti lascio andare._  
 _Voglio riprendere ogni tuo pezzo e aiutarti, soccorrerti come a quel campo estivo._  
Tetsurou sembra essere lì per quello: è la sua stella polare, il punto dove guardare dopo essersi perduto in assenza di ogni altro riferimento.  
 _Luce guida._  
   
Il pavimento è duro e freddo contro i loro corpi caldi. Le mani di Kuroo sono caute sulla pelle, accarezzano gli ematomi e i tagli, e lo sfiorano come fosse fatto di cristallo.  
Non vuole fargli ulteriormente del male, anche se Tsukishima desidererebbe davvero che l’altro fosse desideroso, almeno in parte, di vendicarsi.  
 _Amore._  
 _Fare l’amore._  
Kei si stringe a lui, si inarca, strusciandosi fino a fargli sentire la propria erezione contro la coscia, e geme quando percepisce il pene duro dell’altro contro il palmo della mano malferma.  
 _Voglio tornare ad avere un senso con te._  
 _Ti prego._  
   
 ***Fine**  
   
 **Note**  
   
Ci siamo quasi, un paio di ultimi sforzi, eheh…  
Un bacio, grazie per le letture ~.  
   
 ~~11/10 Against The Wall~~  
 ~~11/11 Bite Marks~~  
 ~~11/12 Car~~  
 ~~11/13 Dawn~~  
 ~~11/14 Free Prompt: Intermezzo~~  
 ~~11/15 Floor/Frustration~~  
11/16 Gold (?)  
11/17 Happy Birthday Kuroo


	7. … haunting me forever from the start (#7 – Game)

**~ Ever Since We Met**  
   
**… haunting me forever from the start**  
**(#7 – Game)**  
 

  
Il tormento scandisce il loro rapporto.  
Come in un gioco sadico e crudele, accarezza a lungo i cuori dei due giovani, assaporandone i sentimenti gustosi. Con avidi artigli, graffia le loro anime, scavando quasi a cercare l’oro – e in realtà, quel mostro famelico è ghiotto d’amore, tesoro ben più prezioso.  
Alle volte, _Kei lo sente_.  
È simile al dubbio che torna ad insinuarsi orrendo nei meandri della sua mente, quando è stanco o troppo abbattuto dalla fisioterapia. In quei momenti, Kuroo gli si avvicina, gli sfila gli occhiali e se lo trascina a letto con sé.  
Quasi per caso, un po’ distrattamente, inizia a raccontare della sua giornata all’ambulatorio, del cane grasso che gli ha leccato tutta la faccia o del pappagallo che ha flirtato con lui – _“Davvero,_ Tsukki _. Fischiava e apprezzava il mio sedere!”_  
_E come dargli torto,_ considera silenziosamente Kei, mentre finisce col rilassarsi contro il suo cuore, mettendo da parte il grosso tomo in lingua straniera di diritto che sta studiando.  
   
Kuroo gli sfila gli occhiali e lo trascina a letto con sé, ma quella sera è silenzioso.  
Tsukishima lo osserva con la coda dell'occhio, resta zitto e poi distoglie lo sguardo. Sa che dal suo volto non emerge la preoccupazione che gli gela le ossa, ma un timore incomprensibile e una tristezza immensa lo avvolgono fino a farlo tremare.  
Tetsurou non dice nulla al suo fianco, limitandosi a nascondere il viso fra i suoi capelli.  
Kei percepisce il respiro del compagno, la sua carezza lungo il braccio, però le dita sono più fredde e il tocco meno certo.  
_Cosa accadrebbe, se fosse Kuroo a crollare..?_  
Proprio ora che hanno ripreso a rincorrersi, che finalmente Kei può guardarlo in faccia senza vergognarsi di desiderare quelle labbra e quegli occhi, non sa se potrebbe accettare una sua resa.  
Alla fine, Tsukishima si volta nel suo abbraccio e, fissandolo, nota il vago accenno violaceo lungo uno zigomo, la traccia di un pugno dato con la pura e fredda intenzione di ferire – esistono tanti tipi di colpi. Molte volte, la rabbia rende ciechi e i pugni a vuoto sono molti di più di quelli andati a segno. Però, in quel gonfiore c’è l'ombra lasciata da un odio secco e lucido, un unico gancio _umiliante_.  
_Abbi paura._  
_Testa bassa._  
_Non guardarmi negli occhi._  
Kuroo lo ferma.  
Gli poggia due dita sulle labbra quando è in procinto di aprir bocca, e preferisce tenerlo a sé.  
“Non dire nulla.” Dice, ma la sua voce è terribilmente spossata, priva del tono pungente che gli solletica la nuca e che, piacevolmente, costringe Kei a giocare – a cercarsi, come gatto e topo, in un dedalo di accordi e contrasti fino allo sfinimento, fino a crollare a suolo in un abbraccio.  
Tsukishima, quindi, non dice nulla.  
_Piuttosto, agisce._  
Siede a cavalcioni su di lui, e gli tiene il viso in una presa appena un po’ più certa, le dita ora di nuovo abili – riesce a controllarne due, a passarle con delicatezza sulla zona lesa, su e giù, fino all'occhio che si sta gonfiando.  
Kuroo lo fissa sorpreso, poggiando d’istinto le mani ai lati delle sue cosce, per aiutarlo a mantenersi in equilibrio – Kei ha ancora qualche difficoltà, non vuole darlo a vedere, _certo_ , ma muoversi in alcuni giorni è più difficile che in altri.  
Però, Tsukishima ignora tutte le proteste dei suoi muscoli urlanti, quando si posiziona su Kuroo. Sogghigna e si allunga sul viso dell’altro, leccando il punto ferito che quasi scotta.  
_“Mio”._ Lo bisbiglia alla fine, contro le labbra appena più gonfie del normale.  
_Non va bene._  
_Devo essere io a gonfiarle, a farle diventare livide a forza di baci._  
_Non è giusto._  
Kei lo pensa mentre lo trattiene contro il proprio viso, continuando a battersi per conquistare la bocca di Kuroo, con l’intenzione di essere _lui_ a prendere ogni residuo di sangue che avverte come macchia indelebile in quel bacio.  
_Tetsurou non lo merita._  
_Non ha colpe._  
Kei non vuole che si perda, non può sopportare che avverta la sua stessa paura, gli stessi terribili dubbi che l'hanno divorato fino al limite del non ritorno.  
Però, d’improvviso, sente il ghigno di Kuroo. Lo avverte nel bacio, nel modo in cui l’altro piega le labbra e di colpo lotta per condurre il gioco – non asseconda più la sua lingua: la blocca, l’accarezza, e poi lo trattiene su di sé per sfilargli i vestiti.  
   
Il letto è troppo piccolo per le loro corse fra le lenzuola.  
Sono un nodo di ansiti, sudore e carne, lì sul bordo, a ridere come bambini.  
Kuroo muove il bacino a fondo, battendo contro le natiche di Kei ritmicamente, strappandogli ben più di un gemito ad ogni spinta e Tsukishima lo guarda e non può che continuare a giocare con lui, perdendosi nelle sue iridi, senza mai spezzare quel muto contatto.  
   
_Ossa rotte, nasi sanguinanti, occhi neri._  
Lì, in quell’angolo solo per loro, tutto scompare e si riassorbe in quei sorrisi.  
_Stanno bene._  
La carne non è più livida, i tagli guariscono, e solo le loro labbra si gonfiano di baci.  
_Il mondo non ha più importanza._  
   
***Fine**  
   
**Note**  
   
Un giorno alla fine.  
Dai, è tutto meno triste di ciò che sembra. :°D  
Un abbraccio e grazie per le letture!  
_Iria_  
   
~~11/10 Against The Wall~~  
~~11/11 Bite Marks~~  
~~11/12 Car~~  
~~11/13 Dawn~~  
~~11/14 Free Prompt: Intermezzo~~  
~~11/15 Floor/Frustration~~  
~~11/16 Gold (?)~~/Game  
11/17 Happy Birthday Kuroo


	8. It’s never silent (#8 – Happy Birthday, Kuroo)

**~ Ever Since We Met**  
   
**It’s never silent**   
**(#8 – Happy Birthday, Kuroo)**

   
A novembre i colori dell’autunno iniziano a sfumare.  
Lentamente, le foglie rosse, gialle e marroni spariscono dagli alberi e dagli angoli delle strade, lasciando gli scheletri dei tronchi scuri a tendere i propri rami spogli verso il cielo.  
È un paesaggio che a tratti potrebbe apparire malinconico, ma che a Kei piace: _novembre è Kuroo_.  
Nei toni più scuri e nei tramonti dorati, si cela la bellezza delle sere trascorse al caldo, riparati dalla tenerezza di un abbraccio, a stringere tra le mani una bevanda calda.  
È un gesto semplice, incredibilmente banale, ma è una quotidianità di cui hanno bisogno per ricordare a se stessi che non c’è nulla di sbagliato nei loro cuori rumorosi.  
 _Novembre è la svolta, la guarigione._  
Kei sta bene, ha riacquistato una buona percentuale dell’uso delle mani, e ora riesce finalmente a stringere e a trattenere Kuroo a sé.  
Il profumo di Tetsurou è un’ottima terapia: lo culla in una dimensione al di sopra dei loro corpi e Tsukishima riesce quasi a guardare la scena da lì, come uno spettatore invadente di quell’intimo abbraccio. Eppure, è il solo modo attraverso cui riesce a comprendere _davvero_ e _fino in fondo_ la bellezza del dono che gli è stato concesso di stringere contro il cuore – _Kuroo e la sua esistenza_.  
 _Novembre è la vita che si riposa_ , il tepore delle lenzuola pesanti e la lotta contro ogni risveglio _traumatico_. È il caffè che proprio non riesce a sciogliere Tetsurou dal suo bozzolo di coperte e le spinte di Tsukishima per farlo cadere dal materasso e costringerlo ad alzarsi.  
 _Novembre è stabilità_ , l’equilibrio nella loro relazione che finalmente abbozza le prime linee di un progetto, _anzi_ , un’opera straordinaria.  
 _Novembre è pioggia gelata che si insinua fin nelle ossa_. Resta lì, a scavare nella pelle goccia dopo goccia, mentre il fitto cielo grigio si squarcia alla luce dei lampi, scosso dal ruggito del tuono – eppure c’è gioia, si nasconde nella ricerca di un riparo, dietro alle risate soffocate durante le infinite corse sotto un ombrello sgangherato e fin troppo piccolo per due giganti.  
E il tempo, a novembre, è incontrollabile: scivola via al ritmo di quei battiti che, finalmente, si distinguono con chiarezza nei silenzi condivisi.  
   
Novembre è Kuroo che invecchia di un anno.  
In futuro, il volto di Tetsurou avrebbe assunto una maturità più dura e virile. La linea degli zigomi si sarebbe fatta affilata, donandogli una severità che, con quei suoi occhi brillanti, avrebbe creato un contrasto magnifico e accattivante.  
Però, in quel momento, Kuroo è solo il ragazzo dalle straordinarie labbra carnose e l’espressione colma di tenero affetto – è un calore che lo avvolge sin nell’anima e si attacca a lui, _nutrendolo_ fino a saziarlo.  
   
“Buon compleanno.”  
Tsukishima lo osserva dall’alto.  
Sono nudi, stretti l’uno all’altro a condividere una fetta di torta. Se la passano fra le labbra, condendo i lunghi baci di zucchero e aroma vanigliato, assaporando lentamente il contrasto agrodolce fra le fragole e la crema fresca.  
Quel gioco li inebria e li diverte, scatenando i loro cuori in un concerto estatico.  
   
Ad un certo punto, Kei sogghigna ed è il primo a spezzare il bacio – fra le braccia di Kuroo il freddo di novembre non arriva.  
Raccoglie su un dito un riccio di panna, quindi macchia un capezzolo del compagno. Tetsurou rabbrividisce piacevolmente, prima di guardarlo con occhi caldi e colmi di aspettativa e sfida.  
 _Cosa aspetti?_  
Tsukishima è affamato.  
Gusta con cautela e a lungo quel prezioso lembo di carne, quasi fosse una pietanza prelibata. Succhia piano, compiaciuto dal modo in cui la pelle di Kuroo si accosta al dolce e ripete a se stesso che, _se solo fosse possibile_ , sarebbe anche disposto a sopravvivere nutrendosi unicamente di quel nettare.  
   
Ora è Tsukishima a macchiare la pelle di Kuroo con tante, piccole punture rosse – è un bel quadro, un’immagine delicata da custodire e da imprimere con gelosia nella memoria.  
Tetsurou gli sorride.  
“Vieni qui”.  
Lo porta verso il proprio cuore, gli bacia una tempia e lo tiene a sé, per fargli ascoltare ogni battito.  
Le mani grandi e belle – ruvide e calde – scivolano lungo la schiena nuda di Kei, fino al sedere, aiutandolo a posizionarsi al meglio, e gemono assieme.  
   
Il cuore non si ferma e quasi grida fra i loro ansiti.  
 _Ti voglio._  
 _Ti desidero fino a star male._  
 _Ti amo._  
   
 ***Fine**  
   
 **Note**  
   
Eccoci all’ultimo giorno!  
Non ci credo che ce l’ho fatta a finire! ;^;  
Grazie davvero a tutti coloro che hanno letto finora, sperando che quanto scritto fin qui sia stato piacevole ~.  
Un abbraccio, alla prossima!  
 _Iria_

 

~~11/10 Against The Wall~~  
 ~~11/11 Bite Marks~~  
 ~~11/12 Car~~  
 ~~11/13 Dawn~~  
 ~~11/14 Free Prompt: Intermezzo~~  
 ~~11/15 Floor/Frustration~~  
 ~~11/16 Gold (?)~~/Game  
 ~~11/17 Happy Birthday Kuroo~~

  
 


End file.
